


On the 101

by Sakunade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Vibrators, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: It's been almost 6 months of endless promotions and traveling, from one end of the world to the other. The members are all reaching their physical and mental limits, and Jungwoo just needs to be taken care of, to let Johnny take control and be his strength. And who is Johnny to deny the chance to worship every inch of Jungwoo like the perfect, magnificent creature he is?





	On the 101

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this little thing I whipped together. I wrote this for the 2019 Kinktober prompts, and usually, I don't participate because I tend to write slower. But for some reason, I really felt like I wanted to try to participate to give it a shot. I may try to write another prompt later, but for now, I give you this. 
> 
> Johnny and Jungwoo is a ship I don't see often but I think works really well.
> 
> Also, you will never convince me that Johnny is NOT an ass man.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Everything about Jungwoo's ass was flawless. Designed to be alluring and god help how weak Johnny was. From the way it looked in tight denim, stretched over the supple cheeks, to the way it looked covered in dark bruises and handprints. It always seemed to stick out, given his near-perfect posture whenever Jungwoo would sit. He loved how well the younger took him, whether Jungwoo fucked himself in his lap, or on all fours pressed into the mattress. Johnny loved everything about it.

Sat on the edge of the bed, he waited for Jungwoo to come back into the room. He ran his hands over his chest, letting his fingers glide over the muscle, lost in thought. He should have known Jungwoo had entered one of his moods. The tour had been nonstop for months, from Korea to Japan, and now halfway through the US. Rarely any time for themselves, the stress had started to take more of a toll on all the members, both physically and mentally. However, as soon as Jungwoo had crawled into his lap in the middle of the dressing room, whining and on the verge of a breakdown, Johnny knew.

Normally their relationship was less obvious. They maintained their professionalism while working and Jungwoo wasn’t as aggressive about initiating anything with him, at least not with the others around. Not that it was a secret they were together. Anyone who ever roomed next to them could attest to that. But there were times when Jungwoo was needier than usual. It was in those times Johnny knew he would be able to indulge as much as he wanted, and Jungwoo would let him. He felt himself twitching in his sweats, the anticipation already rising.

The bathroom door unlocked, a loud click filling the otherwise silent room. Jungwoo stepped out, completely bare save for a towel wrapped around his narrow waist. Steam billowed out, framing his body and Johnny sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. His eyes followed Jungwoo’s shape as he crossed the room, stopping when he was standing before him. Jungwoo kept his gaze to the floor, fingers toying his elbow and Johnny reached out to take his hands. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything tonight, if you’re not feeling it.”

Jungwoo’s face flushed, cheeks red with embarrassment as he shook his head. “I need this, I need...you,” his soft voice trailed off. He chewed his lower lip, teeth pulling at the flesh. He huffed, meeting Johnny’s concerned face. “I just...don’t be gentle. I need for you to be in control, to take care of me.”

Fuck, okay.

Johnny let out a needy groan, sliding his arms around Jungwoo’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. Soft at first, moving together naturally as if they were doing this for the first time. The taste both sweet and spicy, and if he could find another taste to describe it, Johnny would say cinnamon. He loved it and wanted more. His tongue slipped out, asking for Jungwoo to open for him, to deepen their kiss. And Jungwoo did, melting into one another. Wet and heated, intensity rising as they found a rhythm suited to their growing needs.

His hands traveled down Jungwoo’s back, following the arch of his back. Johnny knew he had asked him not to be gentle, but kissing Jungwoo was another experience altogether. The moment their lips touched became a blended coexistence between reality and a dream. He would give Jungwoo everything, have him begging for more, but not until he had truly and thoroughly kissed every part of Jungwoo. His lips began to move along the edge of Jungwoo’s jaw, warm breath brushing against the skin of his neck.

Jungwoo let out a moan, fingers curled into the dark hair as Johnny moved down. Leaning forward, he pressed one knee into the mattress to keep his balance, the towel sliding up to expose his soft thigh. The gentle suction of Johnny’s lips behind his ear sent shivers through his nerves, body trembling. There would be marks in the morning but he didn’t give a fuck. Everything he needed was here in this room, and he was growing impatient. “Hyung, please…”

Johnny paused, the brush of his lips against the crook of Jungwoo’s neck setting fire to his skin. His hands massaged Jungwoo’s back, kneading the firm muscles. The towel did little to hide Jungwoo’s hardening cock, the side sliding open enough for the head to peek out. Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn’t dying to just take it in his mouth, especially with every twitch and bob it made. But he loved the sound of Jungwoo in bed, the cries of passion and lust begging for more. He leaned back, looking up at his boyfriend with hungry eyes. “Yes, baby? What do you want?”

“More,” Jungwoo whined as he pressed against Johnny, urging him to lay back.

Johnny smiled, the corners of his mouth curling up as he tightened his hold around Jungwoo. He left tender kisses along Jungwoo’s stomach, following the lines of his toned abs to the edge of the towel. Using his teeth, he pulled the edge free and let the cotton wrap fall to the floor behind them. The sight of Jungwoo naked in front of him caused Johnny to groan, chewing his lip at the splendid view.

“Fuck, Jungwoo...you’re beautiful,” he muttered, voice husky. “I could spend all day looking at you. You’re...gorgeous.” The praise went straight to the tips of Jungwoo’s ears, turning bright red at the smooth words flowing out from Johnny. “Get on the bed for me, baby.”

Johnny slipped past Jungwoo, walking to the pile of luggage on the floor to get what they needed. In and out of airports and security, he usually didn’t pack much considering the risk of an accidental bag mix-up. But it hadn’t stopped him from picking up at least one or two new toys while they were out. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jungwoo had crawled into the center of the bed. Sprawled out across the mattress with his arms over his head, waiting with him. Grabbing the vibrator and lube, he stood next to the mattress, looking down at the masterpiece laid out for him.

“Hyung...stop staring,” Jungwoo let out, his voice climbing slightly. His knees instinctively drew together as Johnny placed the toys on the bed, crawling up next to him. Fingertips pressed into the muscled calves, letting them dance over the smooth flesh as Johnny left a trail of soft kisses up his thighs.

“You’re so desperate today,” he teased, brushing his hands over Jungwoo’s waist. He was rewarded with a soft moan when he grabbed onto Jungwoo’s hips to pull him closer. “I wanna taste you. Can you get on your hands and knees for me, baby?”

Jungwoo gave a fervent nod, quick to roll onto his stomach. Face-flushed and painfully hard, he felt a thick arm slid under his waist, Johnny helping to hoist his lower half from the bed. He gripped the comforter between thin fingers, back arching low as he pressed his cheek into the mattress. Over his shoulder, he watched as Johnny licked his lips, one hand palming himself through his sweats. The eager, lust-filled eyes scraping over his exposed body left him feeling raw, vulnerable but with Johnny, he knew he was safe and secure.

Johnny took a moment to appreciate the thickness of Jungwoo’s ass, reveling in the sight presented to him. He let out a low groan, kneeling behind Jungwoo to run his hand over the swell of the smooth cheeks. He gave each a hard squeeze, before bringing an open palm down on each side, watching how it jiggled with each hit. Dancing had blessed Jungwoo with a plump, tight ass. Soft enough to mold perfectly between Johnny’s fingers whenever he grabbed it. Johnny leaned forward, his breath ghosting against the small of Jungwoo’s back as he peppered wet, open kisses into the arch.

He didn’t miss the way Jungwoo’s brow pulled together, inhaling through his nose. He let out a low chuckle, soothing his hand over the cheeks before he landed another smack. “Do you like that, Woo?”

He didn’t need Jungwoo to answer to know he loved it. They had safewords, and he knew Jungwoo would stop if it was too much for him. So he wasted no time, letting his hand come down repeatedly. Each stroke bringing a fresh sting to the bare flesh with a soft cry, a delicate pain Jungwoo loved. Especially when it was Johnny. He kneaded the muscles, soothing the reddened skin as he rubbed his hands over the curve of Jungwoo’s ass.

“You really do have the most perfect ass in the world, Jungwoo…” The last words to leave Johnny’s mouth as he dove in, ripping a startled gasp from Jungwoo as he licked a long line over his hole. The tip of his tongue flicked across, sucking the sensitive skin. He praised whatever gods had offered him such a delicious treat. Jungwoo’s hips tilted higher into touch as he reached behind him to spread his cheeks.

He flattened his tongue, savoring in the unique taste of Jungwoo. Sweet, the scent of his peppermint body wash clinging to his skin. It filled Johnny’s nose and yet somewhere, he could still pick up the natural scent of Jungwoo under it. He took a deep breath in, loving everything about it. Grabbing onto the sculpted thighs, he pulled Jungwoo closer to taste him. Everything about it had his cock throbbing in his pants and fuck, the whimpers and moans coming out of Jungwoo had him leaking.

Indulgent moans filled the room as Jungwoo rocked back against Johnny’s face. His flexibility was a blessing as he twisted his body, carding his fingers through the long hair to hold him in place. Every move of Johnny’s mouth against his entrance had him crumbling. Yet it wasn’t enough, the pressure building in his stomach impatient and unsatisfying. Not that he wasn’t enjoying the way Johnny’s tongue was pressing into him, sucking at the rim. But he needed more.

Jungwoo spread his knees further apart, the sharp arch of his back an almost perfect curve of his ass in the air for Johnny to do as he pleased. He pressed his chest into the mattress, hot breath panting into the comforter. As if the older read had his mind, he felt a stretch as Johnny slipped his middle finger in alongside his tongue. He gasped, his hips rolling forward as the fingers curled into Johnny’s hair tightened. “Ah, fuck, Johnny…”

As soon as it started, it stopped. The world dragged into a torturous crawl as Johnny pulled back, a trail of saliva dangling between his lips and Jungwoo’s rim. He took Jungwoo’s wrist, prying himself out of his grasp with a shake of his head. With a teasing smile, he nipped at the forgiving flesh, his teeth dragging along the curve. He let his “I’m sorry, what was that? Did you just drop formalities with me?”

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jungwoo whined at the loss, muffled by the pillow. “Don’t stop, please…”

Begging was a beautiful sound, and Johnny never would deny Jungwoo anything. Reaching for the vibrator and lube, he shifted to a more comfortable position for them. With one hand, he flicked open the top of the bottle while rubbing circles into the small of Jungwoo’s back. Turning the bottle, drops of the lube trickled out and fell in splatters across the soft skin, the sudden cold liquid causing Jungwoo to gasp. The light bounced off the slickness, creating new shadows and highlights to the perfect, impeccable curves. A beautiful display that had Johnny fighting the urge to dive back in.

Instead, he coated more of Jungwoo’s ass with a generous amount of lube, warming the liquid beneath his hand as he squeezed the flesh. Moistness clung to his fingers, sliding them between Jungwoo’s cheeks as he teased the entrance with the tips. He slipped a finger inside, the stretch familiar as Jungwoo wrapped around him. He smirked when a needy moan filled the room as he started to move them, Jungwoo’s voice breathy, filled with desire. Not long after he slid a second in, planting a kiss against the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh as he did.

“You must really want something in your ass, Woo. You’re so tight around my fingers,” Johnny muttered. He let his fingers slip out again, reaching for the vibrator laying on the bed. He felt Jungwoo’s breath hitch when he pressed it against his entrance, slowly sliding it in.

The stretch was tight, but he knew Jungwoo could handle it. The sounds of pleasure continued to pour out, increasing in frequency and volume as Johnny pressed the button and the vibration started buzzing inside of him. He gripped the base of the vibrator, moving it deeper inside with long strokes.“Your ass takes it so well, Jungwoo. Look at how much you’re pulling it inside.” 

Jungwoo bucked his hips forward against the air, hard and seeking any friction, beads of cum forming at the head. The toy inside of him whirred with a new intensity as the speed increased, and he let out a loud gasp. He was close, reaching between his legs to wrap a hand around his aching cock. His wrist flicked up and down, jerking himself off in quick strokes and everything around him was hot. The sensation pooled in the pit of his stomach, building like a wire strung too tight before it snapped. Within a minute, he let out a desperate moan, spilling out over his own hand and the comforter. He milked himself of everything he had built up, thighs shaking with aftershocks of his orgasm coursing through him.

Johnny kept going, increasing the speed of the vibrator once again. He loved how Jungwoo looked, lidded eyes watching him from over his shoulder. Beads of sweat dotted across his brow, matting golden blonde hair against his forehead. Jungwoo looked angelic, glowing in his post-orgasmic bliss. Johnny pressed the vibrator in a little deeper, eliciting another moan from his perfect boyfriend. The tip of the vibrator brushed against Jungwoo’s prostate, his back arching up as he panted against the mattress. Every part of his body was on fire, the overstimulation ringing through his nerves. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Mhm, it feels really good,” Jungwoo mumbled, propping his head on his arms as he looked down at the obvious tent in Johnny’s sweatpants. “What about you? Can I take care of that for you?”

Johnny glanced down, rubbing at his clothed cock, hard and needing release. Gripping the shaft, he began to stroke himself through the fabric. The friction of his pants dragging against his skin was rough, but pleasurable and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. A sizeable spot was already forming where he was leaking but he wasn’t going to allow him to come anywhere other than deep inside of Jungwoo. Letting his fingers hook under the fabric of his sweats, he dragged them down over his thighs. “Only if you ride my face,” Johnny grunted, moving up the bed to lay down. “Get up here.”

Johnny helped Jungwoo shift their positions, helping lift his leg so a supple thigh rested on either side of him. Immediately, he let out a low groan, reaching up to grasp onto Jungwoo’s ass, spreading him open. Puckering his lips, he blew cool air against the heated entrance, the base of the vibrator still visible. It was enthralling, the way Jungwoo squeezed so tightly around it. He grabbed the base, dragging it out of him with slow purpose, teasing him with just the tip of his tongue. With an audible pop, the vibrator slipped out and he tossed it onto the bed beside him.

Above him, Jungwoo’s hips rolled back against the heat of Johnny’s face. He ground down, seeking to replace the emptiness of the vibrator with anything he could get. Johnny's tongue worked around the rim, drool rolling down his chin as he fucked Jungwoo with his mouth. He could do this all day if they had time, having Jungwoo come undone repeatedly from having his ass devoured like a starved man’s last meal.

Gasping moans poured out of Jungwoo’s lips, mouth hanging open as his head lolled back. His palms pressed into the broad chest beneath him as his nails dug into the skin. He felt Johnny’s tongue dragging along the inside of his rim, licking at every part he could reach. The feeling was so good, warm and wet, and he never wanted Johnny to stop. He felt himself getting hard again, and he wanted to come again, this time with Johnny inside of him. “Hyung, I..hyung, fuck me.”

Johnny groaned, giving a soft tap on the side of Jungwoo’s side to have the younger lift his hips. He continued to trail his mouth and tongue along the curve of his cheek. Cupping the fleshy skin, he gave a quick slap to each one, the unexpected sting making Jungwoo ass clench around nothing. As much as he loved Jungwoo’s ass, Johnny loved the person more. “I wanna see your face, Woo. Turn around for me, baby.”

Jungwoo let his body roll off to the side, long legs sliding across Johnny’s thighs as he laid down in the bed next to him. His head nestled on the crook of Johnny’s arm as a makeshift pillow as he turned to face him. “Can you do it, hyung? I like it more when you’re on top,” Jungwoo asked, the faintest tinge of embarrassment to his words.

“Yeah baby, I can do that.” Johnny rolled over on top of Jungwoo, his weight pressing down on him as he settled between his knees. Leaning down, he took Jungwoo’s lips between his own, sensual and deep. Together they were in the moment, languidly rutting against each other as they kissed. Johnny shifted back on his calves, reaching for the bottle of lube again. He poured it over his cock, and his fingers as well, before he rubbed some around Jungwoo’s stretched entrance. He tested the slide in and out, pressing two fingers into him, before adding a third.

Jungwoo drew in a sharp breath, his back arching up from the mattress at the stretch as he gripped the sheet. The sting only added to his sensitivity, and he let out a moan as Johnny lifted his leg over his shoulder. He felt Johnny pressing the tip of his cock inside, easing his hips forward. It was thick and long, and Jungwoo loved it. The slide of Johnny moving inside, nearly folding him in half as he thrust in.

Johnny watched the erotic expressions dancing across Jungwoo’s beautiful face. He bit back a groan as his fingers dug into the skin along Jungwoo’s hips, the grip tight enough to leave bruises in the morning. His hips rocked forward in slow deliberate strokes, each one drawing another delightful moan. He was already so close, and he felt his orgasm starting form, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Especially not with how tight Jungwoo was clamping down around him, his free ankle locked behind Johnny’s knee.

Shifting his angle, he pressed a kiss against the side of Jungwoo’s calf as he began to thrust even deeper and harder. Precum dribbled out of Jungwoo’s cock, glistening in the hotel lights. Gliding his thumb over the slit, he collected the drops and brought them to his lips, his tongue flicking out to lick it away. “Fuck, you taste so good,” he rasped, his voice strained. “I’m gonna come soon.”

He took Jungwoo back into his hand, hot and heavy as he pumped in tandem with the roll of his hips. The head of his cock brushed against Jungwoo’s prostate and the younger let out a loud, pleasurable moan. Neither cared if the other members were in the rooms next to them. Johnny smirked, bucking his hips forward against Jungwoo’s.

The wet sounds of skin slapping together filled the room along with the echoing moans pouring from Jungwoo’s lips. It wasn’t much longer before the feeling of Johnny’s cock pounding inside of him, pushed over the edge. His back arched from the bed, hands grasping onto Johnny’s thighs as he came between them. His arm wrapped around Johnny’s neck, pulling him down into a messy kiss, though it was more of panting against each other’s mouths.

Johnny fucked Jungwoo through his orgasm, feeling the way his body tensed underneath him. He kissed the top of his head, lips pressing into his forehead as he rolled his hips up into the warmth around him. His body grew heavy, and the pleasure washed over him. His thrusts became shallow, and not long after he was coming, burying himself deep inside of Jungwoo. 

Johnny collapsed onto the bed next to Jungwoo, his body finally giving way to exhaustion as he slipped out. A possessive arm slid around the younger's waist as he pulled him close. Their bodies fit together like a perfect puzzle, the curve of Jungwoo’s back warm against his chest. He let out a satisfied sigh as he nuzzled against Jungwoo’s neck. Small kisses pressed into space between his shoulders, and he curled up closer. “Feel better?” He whispered, lips moving against the skin.

Jungwoo wrapped his arm around the one slung across him, locking their fingers together. As he pulled their intertwined hands up to his chest, he kissed the top of Johnny’s knuckles with adoration and affection. There was a heavy sigh as he said nothing, stroking small circles with the pads of his thumbs, letting the hesitation linger.

“Woo?” Johnny’s voice lined with worry, and Jungwoo couldn’t help the way his heart dropped at the sound. Rolling over, he wrapped himself around the large frame, tucking his head under Johnny’s chin. A perfect moment, laying in Johnny’s arms where it seemed as if everything in the world was right. Here, he was comfortable, loved and safe and he never wanted that to end. But outside of these moments together, too far and few between and he hated it. The anxiety and stress of their job clawing at him, tearing him down and ripping him apart.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, stinging as he tried to hide his emotions.

“After the tour ends...I think...I am going to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me. I just want to know where he is too.


End file.
